Give Me A Chance
by Kogaz gurl
Summary: Koga has asked Kagome to stay with him for a while. What can happen in this short while they stay together? My first fic please review.
1. The Offer

Give Me A Chance

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha any more than you do,but what to as much as you do.

PS this is my first fanfic so bare with me and review, maybe even add a tip, I would be very greatful.

It was another day in Feudal Japan for Higurashi Kagome. The sun was shining, Miroku was being slapped by Sango and Inuyasha was chasing Shippo. They were still in search for jewel shards when a gust of wind could be seen in the distance.

"I'll give you one guess to who that is, Inuyasha?" Kagome said, already scening the jewel shards.

"Koga," Inuyasha said in disgust.

The gust stopped as soon as Koga was close enough to Kagome.

"How is my woman today? I smelled you near and decided to come see you," Koga went up to Kagome and grabbed her hands in his.

"I'm fine Koga. Thanks for asking. How are you?" she answered in her usual sweet tone.

"I was wondering if you would come with me to my den?"

"WHAT? OH HELL NO! GET AWAY FROM HER! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK SHE WANTS TO GO WITH YOU?" Inuyasha hollered with his natural hate for Koga.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW DOG BREATH? AND SHE IS MY WOMAN WHY SHOULDN'T SHE WANT TO GO? She would probably want to leave just to get away from you." Koga spat back.

"Inuyasha that's enough." Kagome said calmly. She had to think about this. _I mean i could use a break from here for a while. And it might be fun with Koga. He is a gentlemen when it comes to manners and would try to rush me into anything I don't want to do. Why not? I'll go. _ She had decided. Kagome turned to Koga.

"Ok, Koga. I'll go with you, but only for a week." Koga picked Kagome up by the waist want spun her in a circle.

"That's great, Kagome. We'll leave first thing in the morning."

"WHAT? You can't go with him Kagome. We still have jewel shards to find and stuff." Inuyasha complained _If she think she's leaving she's wrong. I won't let her. _

"Inuyasha, I've already made up my mind. And it's not like I'm moving in with him; it's only for a week. I'll be back to look for the shards then. I've needed a break for a while and that's what I'm going to do. Take a break." She was not going to let Inuyasha ruin this for her. She was looking forward to relax for a few days.

Inuyasha knew there was no use trying to convince her out of it now. Once that girl made up her mind that was it. She was to stubborn to change her mind. So he would have to deal with it whether he wanted to or not. Koga, on the other hand, was happy as ever. His woman was spending a week with him and 'Inu-_Trasha' _was not to pleased.

Well that's it for chapter one. What do you think? Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter.

; ) Until next time TOODLES


	2. To The Den

Give Me A Chance

(Chapter 2)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

"Are you ready to go Kagome?" Koga asked. He was starting to get impatient. All he wanted to do is take Kagome to his den. Actually along as the two of them are away from Inuyasha, then he was fine.

"I'm almost ready Koga. I just need to say bye to everyone." Kagome handed her infamous yellow backpack to Koga. She walked over to her group of friends that she was leaving for a week.

"Bye Sango. Don't worry about me. You know I'm in good hands. I'll see you in a week." She hugged her good friend that she considered a sister.

"I know Kagome. Just be careful and have fun. You really do deserve a break." Sango was happy for her 'sister'. Kagome had been suffering over recent events that involved a certain hanyou and a certain 'dead' priestess. Next Kagome went up to her lecherous friend, Miroku. She also offered him a hug goodbye.

"Take care Miroku. And try not to get slapped while I'm gone. Oh, and keep Inuyasha in check for me," Kagome rushed her farewell with him so save him in case he tried to do anything, because she knew if he did, he would have two guys beating him up for it.

"And what do you presume I would do to get my self slapped. Farewell Lady Kagome. Enjoy yourself. I shall keep Inuyasha 'in check' for you." Miroku also was aware of the reasons why Kagome wanted to get away for a while. Next was her 'son' Shippo, who she knew would be hard saying bye to. Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms.

"Are you really leaving Mommy 'Gome? I don't want to be left here with _him_." She knew who he meant and understood why. But Shippo didn't know about what Inuyasha was doing to her.

"Yes Shippo, I'm leaving. But it's only for a week and then I'll be back. I promise. And don't worry about Inuyasha, if he does anything to you then Sango or Miroku will tell me and i will punish him." She gave him a hug good-bye reassuring him that she would be back. Now to say bye to Inuyasha. _This is not going to be easy. I already know he doesn't want me to go but i have to. I know he's seen Kikyou, he can't even look me in the eye. Well here it goes. _Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and stuck her hand out.

"Um... Bye Inuyasha. I'll be back in a week." Inuyasha just gave her a glare and turned his back to her with a 'hmpt'. He didn't even accept her hand.

"Whatever."

"FINE! Be that way. Let's go Koga." With that she turned her heels and walked up to Koga. Koga let Kagome get on his back so they could travel faster.

"See you in a week Mutt-face." And with he took off into the woods towards his den.

(On the way to Koga's den.)

"I'm so happy you decided to come with me, Kagome. You're going to have a great time." Koga kept babbling on about the things there are to do at his den and the people but Kagome wasn't really paying attention. She had other things on her mind.

Kagome POV

I was riding on Koga's back going to his den. I decided I would go with him to his den for a week. Inuyasha look so mad when I left. What should he care? Before Koga came I was going to go back home anyway. Inuyasha should have known that. I always leave for a while after he sees Kikyou. But when Koga came and asked me to go with him I knew that was what I needed. Koga has always been nice to me. So he's a little delusional about me being his woman but he's never hurt me in any way.

Koga interrupted my thoughts by saying, "We're almost there Kagome."

Regular POV

"Okay Koga. Are you sure no one will get mad that I'm coming?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome, my love, all of the people in my tribe have accepted you. And if they didn't then it wouldn't matter because I'm the leader of the tribe and can do anything that i want." Koga said matter-of-factly.

"Oh." Kagome could see the den in the distance. _Well here it goes, there's no turning back now._

They came up to the entrance of the den and were greeted by the wolf tribe. The only people Kagome recognized was Ginta and Hakkaku. The two of them walk up to welcome Kagome personally.

"Hello Sister Kagome. I didn't know you would be coming." Ginta said nicely giving Kagome a hug.

"I didn't know that either Ginta. But it's nice to see you again, none the less." Kagome said as sweetly as usual. Next Hakkaku came up giving Kagome another yet another hug.

"Sister Kagome. You have finally decided to come and join us, I see." Hakkaku said smiling.

"Actually Hakkaku, I'm only staying for a week." She informed him.

"We'll see, we'll see." was his response.

"Well that's enough saying hello. Kagome and I have had a long trip and are tired. So if you will excuse us, we are going to take a nap and will be out for dinner. If you wish to speak to either of us you can do it at dinner. Thank you." And with that Koga led Kagome to the back of the cave where his bedroom was located.

They came up to a set of French doors and Koga opened them and put his arm around her waist to lead her in. Kagome was in shock. What she saw was beyond beauty. _There is no way this is inside a cave_. Was all Kagome could think.

There was a King sized bed in the middle of the room with red silk sheets and a red comforter. There was a walk-in closet to the left of the room and the door was open for her to see clothes fill it. On the right was another door but it was closed.

"What is that door for?" Kagome asked curiously. Koga smiled.

"That door leads to my personal hot spring, my dear. Would you like to take a bath." koga asked with a smirk. Kagome blushed.

"Not now thank you. As you mentioned earlier, I'm am feeling a bit tired."

"Well, then help yourself to the bed. I have a little bit of business to take care of and then I too will rest." and Koga left the room with Kagome there alone. _Well I guess all there is left to do is sleep then._ Kagome walked up to the bed and climbed on it. _Wow, this is as comfortable as it looks and more._ She crawled under the covers and before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

Well there's chapter 2. it's not that long but it is longer than the first. any do what you do and review.  
(Yay! chapter 2 of my first fan fic is up!) Until chap 3 Toodles


End file.
